


Messy hair is hot

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Quentin Has Nightmares, Sleeping Together, david is a big softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: David is awoken by Quentin's nightmares





	Messy hair is hot

David eyes flickered open and he looked around the campfire uncertainly. What the hell had he woken up for? The rest of the survivors were asleep and he frowned slightly before turning back round to try and go back to sleep. As he pressed his face into his jacket he heard a mumbling from beside him and he propped himself up on his elbow. Quentin was muttering something under his breath, he couldn't catch what he was saying but David was pretty sure he could guess what it was about.

'Quentin?' He whispered, shaking him gently by the shoulder. 'Wake up ya dreamin'.'

Quentin squirmed and stuck his arm out awkwardly, his left leg started to spasm as the muttering started to grow louder. 

'Leave her alone...please stop it...'

David tried shaking him again, not wanting the other survivors to wake up and overwhelm the poor guy. 

'You need to wake up.' He tried again, sitting up to stop him from hitting Laurie who was sleeping only a few feet away. 

'Please let me go...'

Quentin's neck started to jerk and David was afraid he was going to hurt himself, he reached out and pulled the sleeping man towards him, holding him lightly against his chest.

'I know ya said let go but you 'ave to know this isn't Freddy who's got ya right now, it's David.'

He ran his hand up Quentin's arms hoping to soothe him slightly and started talking, trying to pull him out of whatever nightmare he was having. 

'Quentin listen, Freddy isn't here. You're asleep at the fire with me and the others. He can't get ya here I'll make sure of it. 'As anyone ever told ya how I punched the huntress on my first trial?'

Quentin's struggles started to grow weaker as David continued his story and eventually his eyes opened, a look of confusion on his face. 

'What happened?' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

'Nightmare I think.' David told him, still absentmindedly running his hand up and down Quentin's arm. 'Thought you was havin' a seizure or something.'

Quentin shook his head and let his head loll back against David's chest.

'It's not a seizure as such, I mean I don't know what it is other than it's because of Freddy.'

'Yeah I know, I've heard ya a few times. Seems like it was somethin' pretty bad that happened with 'im.'

Quentin just nodded and let out a sigh. 

'Do ya think you can sleep again?' David asked softly, wondering if he'd have to stay up and make sure that the guy actually got some rest.

He nodded again, pressing his body further into David's. 

'Yeah, I'll be okay in a bit.'

They stayed how they were for a while. David didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Quentin and held him a little tighter, hoping it might offer some feeling of security. He wasn't sure what else he could do, he'd crawl into the mans head if he could and fight Freddy himself. Beat him til his ugly face was nothing but mush and bone.

'Why did you punch the huntress David?' He heard Quentin ask, interrupting his imaginary fight.  He let out a low chuckle as he remembered and tipped his head up to the sky.

'Didn't know what the hell was happening. Saw her in the distance and thought I'll go ask what's goin' on, then the cheeky bitch starts throwing axes at me and I was 'avin none of it.'

'What happened?'

'She hit me back twice as hard. Dwight and Meg had to come save me.'

Quentin snorted with laughter and David tightening his grip round the mans waist, squeezing him til he stopped. 

'Hey no laughin' now, how was I supposed to know?'

Quentin pushed David's hands off and turned around, catching his breath before speaking.

'Even if you didn't know she was as strong as she is why would you choose to fist fight someone with a massive axe in her hands?'

'Bravery init.'

Quentin rolled his eyes and turned back around, leaning back into him.

'I wouldn't exactly call it that.' He muttered, circling Davids knee with his index finger.

David just grunted, settling his arms back around the smaller man. They sat in comfortable silence, David sneaking occasional glances down -mostly with the excuse of seeing if he was still awake. He could feel his own eyelids growing heavy as they sat there and he slumped down slightly, Quentin moving down with him. 

Eventually he must have fallen asleep. He dreamt of being back at home in Manchester, the others were with him though. All in one of the shit bars full of rowdy men like himself. Quentin was with him, his eyes full of excitement as they all danced together, bodies relaxed and carefree. He pulled him close in the darkness, smiling as he tilted his head and moved in...

'David?' 

_What? Was that Meg?_

'Go away I'm busy' He told her, pulling at Quentin's jacket lapels.

'David what the hell are you doing?'

As he turned to answer he felt himself jolt awake. He sat up and felt a weight fall down from his chest into his lap. Looking down he could see a very confused but well rested Quentin.

'Are you alright?' He asked, placing a hand under Quentin's head to help him get up.

'M'fine I think.' He grumbled, running a hand through his messy hair. Hair that looked very attractive to David right now.  'Meg why were you shouting?' 

Meg raised her eyebrows and smirked, it sounded like Claudette was giggling behind her as well. 

'David just seemed to be having a good dream I guess.' 

He felt himself blush and he dipped his head awkwardly.

'Dunno what ya mean.' 

The two girls just laughed at him, looking back over their shoulders at him as they walked away.

'What were they on about?' Quentin asked, still mostly sat on Davids knee.

'I have no idea.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
